Curiousgorge66's Second Movie Adventure
Curiousgorge66's Second Movie Adventure is a film developed by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies and released on March 2, 2015. Cast Main *Gorge *Chrome *Bagel *Nova *Sophie *Hope *Rob *John *Daccino Minor *Matt *Alternate Sophie *Day Plot Gorge wakes up to find that the Girl species was kidnapped again by two other girls in the neighborhood. Gorge calls Chrome, Bagel, John, Sophie, Matt and Rob to see who they are. Gorge then realizes that Day and Alternate Sophie are handing over the entire Girl species to Nova, who plans to slaughter them all. Gorge then gets some Caffeine-free Sun Drop from the fridge. Sophie gets water. Nova suddenly appears on the TV and tells them that "May 20th" is the day that all of the Girl species will die. Chrome tells Nova to "don't even think about that". Nova then backs the camera away to reveal Day and Alternate Sophie, who were working to kidnap the Girl species. An hour later, Gorge calls Daccino to see if he would help stop Nova's plan. Daccino agrees, but on the condition that Gorge bring him Mountain Dew and Doritos. Gorge does so the minute Daccino arrives. Gorge tells Daccino that Nova is planning to destroy the Girl species and he must stop him. Daccino tells Gorge that he had his own problems with Nova, because Nova tried to steal Daccino's helmet. Daccino then eats Doritos and drinks Mountain Dew. Hope then arrives at Gorge's house, and Gorge is shocked to see her. Hope then tells Gorge that Nova is after her too. Gorge then starts panicking and building a defense weapon since his Coke sprayer doesn't do much damage to Nova. Gorge then shows it off. Hope then tells Gorge the weapon was impressive, so Gorge puts it in his pocket. Gorge tells the gang that they would also have to save the Prime Universe as well. With that, Chrome panicked and got in his car with Daccino, Gorge, John, Bagel, Rob, Hope & Sophie and drove to Nova's lair. Gorge gets out and knocks on the door. Suddenly, the gang are teleported inside Nova's lair. Nova greets them with a smile and then takes a bomb and sets it next to the tied-up Girl species, saying that the bomb will wipe out the entire species in three seconds flat. Daccino, feeling more mature, suddenly takes out his sword and slashes it at Nova, when Chrome's Gameboy fell from Nova's pocket. The Gameboy is still intact, and Hope smashes it with the hammer Gorge made. Hope then gives the hammer back to Gorge. Nova then summons robot versions of past villains Gorge fought, and he began smashing them with the hammer, making Nova weaker and weaker. Eventually, Nova was too weak to even punch, and then Gorge swung the hammer at Nova, when it passed through him. Nova tried to tell Gorge that he can never be defeated, no matter how weak he is, but Gorge was walking away and defusing the bomb Nova set. He then set the Girl species free (although Gorge felt like he was doing it for the first time since the battle with Dores) and questioned Nova if he was going to blow up Nicktropolis. Nova stated that "everything ends eventually" and then disappears. Gorge decided to wrap it up and go home. Back at Gorge's house, Gorge began to play Fanick Scuffle and beat Chrome's high score. Chrome asked Gorge if Nova will ever return, and Gorge said he doesn't know. Sophie suddenly woke up and Gorge decided to make sure Nova never interrupted his fun again. Just then, Timmy arrives, and he asked if he was late for the conversation, and Gorge said yes, before the screen cuts to black. (end) Character Designs All character designs for the movie were done by Curiousgorge66, Reggie, MattBoo and PB&Jotterisnumber1. Gorge4.png|Gorge as he appears in the movie. Bagel2.png|Bagel as he appears in the movie. Nova2.png|Nova as he appears in the movie. John the Marksman 2.png|John as he appears in the movie. Invader Rob 2.png|Rob as he appears in the movie. New Chrome.png|Chrome as he appears in the movie. Day.png|Day as she appears in the movie. 180px-NewSophietheOtter.png|Sophie as she appears in the movie. Design by PB&Jotterisnumber1. 180px-NewSophietheOtter recolored.png|Alternate Sophie as she appears in the movie. MattBooNewLook.PNG|Matt as he appears in the movie. Design by MattBoo. Daccino.jpg|Daccino as he appears in the movie. Design by Reggie. HopeNewDesign.jpg|Hope as she appears in the movie. Design by Reggie. Trivia *This is the second movie for Curiousgorge66's Adventures. *According to This Movie of Gorge, this movie is canon to the Gorgeiverse. Category:Non-canon Category:Movies Category:Curiousgorge66 Category:Curiousgorge66's Adventures